


No olvides a dónde perteneces

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon - Book, Dothraki, Dragon Riders, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fever Dreams, Loneliness, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Daenerys, Porn With Plot, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: Daenerys no quiere recordar, pero es muy difícil olvidar.





	No olvides a dónde perteneces

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a GRRM.  
> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> ¡Disfrútala!

_Estaba caminando, y sobre su cabeza un mar de negrura infinita, incontables estrellas estrelladas mirando hacia abajo. La sal del mar se alzó en el aire y le azotó en el rostro, impregnando sus labios con su sabor y batiendo su largo cabello, haciéndolo ondular en la brisa como el agua del océano bajo la luz de las estrellas, quería echarle un vistazo. No mires atrás, no debes mirar atrás, se dijo. Pero aun así, ella cerró los ojos, e inhaló profundo por la nariz; respiró el salitre, la llanura viva y rica en olores de tierra y humedad, y amarga muerte. Hubo un sonido casi imperceptible, que la hizo saltar, cuando abrió los un hombre salía de su tienda, su tienda, su hogar. Daenerys dio un paso atrás, entonces, se detuvo en seco. El hombre era alto, como un rey debía ser, pero su andar era ligero, tan elegante como el de una pantera. Tenía el rostro severo y ojos fríos y oscuros como el ónice, la piel cobriza, y lucía muchos anillos de oro y bronce en el espeso bigote negro._

_Ella jadeo, su visión se empaño con lágrimas. Su corazón aleteo salvaje como las alas de un colibrí en su pecho._ _Él se alzaba muy por encima de ella, superaba en estatura a todo el mundo._

_-Drogo…- su voz rota y temblorosa lleno el silencio.- Mí Drogo.- susurró en esa lengua._

_Él la miro por un largo rato, parado debajo del umbral de la enorme tienda que le pertenecía a ambos, la tienda de El Gran Jinete, el Gran Khal, como le decían. Daenerys tembló bajo su mirada, pero también se perdió en ella. Él era tan alto que ella tenía que levantar la cabeza para verle el rostro. No se veía como aquella noche, se veía justo como ella se obligaba a recordarlo, fuerte, sano, vivo. Tan lleno de vida y poder como la primera vez que lo conoció._

_-Ven conmigo.- dijó Khal Drogo en la lengua común de los Siete Reinos_ _, su tono de voz era cálido y tenía una ternura que le apretó el pecho._

_Dany le había estado enseñando algunas palabras en la lengua de Poniente. Drogo tenía bastante interés, y aprendía deprisa, aunque tenía un acento tan marcado y bárbaro que ni siquiera Ser Jorah había entendido una palabra._

_Ella le siguió, hipnotizada._

_Él se volvió a ella. El semental rojo magro del Khal caminó junto a su dueño cuando Drogo se plantó frente a ella, y le extendió una mano. Fue entonces cuando la vio_ _, la montura digna para una Khaleesi. Ella apareció, su yegua especial. Era gris como el mar del invierno, con crines que parecían humo plateado._

_Drogo le acarició el largo cuello y las hebras de oro blanco con suavidad. A Daenerys le pareció que la yegua cobraba luz con su toque, y sonrió._

_-¿Qué quieres hacer, mi sol y estrellas? – preguntó en la lengua de su Khal. A él le gustaba cuando ella le llamaba así, incluso cuando no lo admitiera, sus ojos le delataban. Siempre lo hacían._

_-Quiero recordar...- respondió él. Daenerys nunca hubiera pensado que Dothraki podría sonar tan suave y emotivo._

_Drogo le rodeó la cintura con las manos. La alzó con tanta facilidad como si se tratara de una niña y la sentó en la fina silla Dothraki. La yegua color gris plata tenía el mismo trote suave que recordaba, suave como la mismísima seda; la yegua corrió, y Dany sonrió. A su lado, Drogo también lo hizo, y ambos saltaron y volaron como si los caballos tuvieran alas._

_Cabalgaron hasta El Vientre del Mundo, y a orillas de su lago, desmontaron. Ella supo que querría su hombre antes de que se lo pidiera, oírlo salir de sus labios fue mucho más emocionante._

_-Móntame, luna de mi vida.- dijo aprisionándose contra ella. Dany advirtió la forma de su virilidad contra los pantalones de piel de caballo, bajo los pesados medallones de oro que formaban su cinturón, presionando duro y contento contra su espalda. Su voz grave inundándola desde arriba.- Móntame como un caballo, como hiciste esa noche. Cabálgame aquí, donde honramos nuestro hijo una vez._

_Luego su gran khal la cogió por las caderas y la alzó en el aire. Las campanillas del pelo tintinearon suavemente. Dany le rodeó los hombros con los brazos y apretó la cara contra su cuello, riendo, mientras él se metía en el agua con ella en sus brazos._

_Salió del lago, mojada y temblorosa de excitación, recordó como ese día él miraba con aprobación sus pechos hinchados, la curva de su vientre hinchado de su hijo. Y el deseo creció dentro de ella como fuego valyrio. Drogo se detuvo también, el agua corriendo por sus fuertes músculos tonificados. Él le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para que lo mirase a los ojos. Lentamente, descendieron al suelo._

_Como nuestra noche de bodas, pensó Daenerys. Si miro hacia atrás, estoy perdida._

_Él ardía también, en esos ojos, era fuego interno, negro como la boca de un lobo. Entonces, comenzó a desvestirlo. La trenza de Drogo era muy gruesa, estaba impregnada de aceites aromáticos y adornada con multitud de campanillas que tintineaban cada vez que se movía. Le colgaba por debajo de la cintura, más abajo incluso de las nalgas, y cuando estaba de pie, la punta le rozaba la parte trasera de los muslos._

_La larga trenza caía hasta el suelo junto a él. Se la echó por encima del hombro y empezó a quitarle las campanillas del pelo, una a una, amontonándolas a un lado. Le llevó mucho tiempo. Él permaneció sentado, en silencio, observándola. Cuando hubo terminado sacudió la cabeza, y la cabellera cayó sobre su espalda como un río de oscuridad, aceitado y brillante._

_Dany nunca había visto una melena tan larga, tan negra, tan espesa._

_Entonces le tocó el turno a él. Empezó a desvestirla con dedos sorprendentemente amables. Khal Drogo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y se dedicó a mirarla, como si se bebiera su cuerpo con los ojos, y después empezó a tocarla. Le acarició el rostro, recorrió la curva de sus orejas, le pasó un dedo por los labios delineando la sonrisa de su rostro. Le peinó el pelo con los dedos, y ella inclinó la cabeza, contemplando el contraste de su piel cobriza contra su melena platinada, la mitad de larga que la cabellera de él._

_Le hizo un masaje que relajó todo su cuerpo, y le hizo saltar lagrimas de nostalgia. Ella tomó su mano y la guió entre sus muslos, llevando sus dedos gruesos hacia el interior que lloraba por él._

_Enterró los dedos en su antebrazo y gimió. Drogo con su mano disponible hizo girar sus pezones rosados con los pulgares, los pellizcó y tiró de ellos hasta que sus lagrimas no fueron de dolor, sino de placer. Sólo entonces se detuvo, y la sentó en su regazo. Dany estaba ruborizada y sin aliento, sentía el corazón desbocado en el pecho._

_Drogo le sostuvo el rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos.  El viento soplo con tanta fuerza que se escucho como el murmullo de la gente._

_En el corazón del khalasar no hay intimidad._

_Dany sintió mil ojos clavados en ella mientras montaba a su esposo. Sonaron campanas. Se escuchó el sonido de un cuerno. Empezaron cánticos. Se elevaron los gritos y murmullos de animosidad del fantasmagórico Khalasar. El humo mágico ascendió al cielo._

_Cuando lo montó vio en esos ojos algo que no había visto jamás. Lo cabalgó con fiereza, lo cabalgo como un caballo salvaje, y en el momento cuando sintió cerca esa destructora caída, en el calor, mordió el cuello de Drogo, gritando su liberación con un rugido impropio que pareció arrasar a Khal Drogo con ella,  él apretó los dedos en su nalgas y la lleno con su semilla, y gritó su nombre en un gemido que lo consumió todo._

_Ella sollozó inclinada contra su rostro, la cortina blanca de su pelo cubriéndolos a ambos. Lo miró intentando grabar a fuego esa imagen en su memoria. Drogo le acarició la mejilla y le besó profundamente, le pareció ver la sombra de una sonrisa triste en su boca._

_Si miro atrás estaré perdida._

_-Te amo, te amaré por siempre Drogo, no importa que. Te amo mi sol y estrellas. Te amo.- repitió y repitió, su voz elevándose cada vez más, gruesas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, goteando de su barbilla. Ella sollozó fuerte cuando él unió sus frentes,_ _despidiéndose_. _Podía sentir el calor de su semilla dentro de ella, con un terrible ardor en su vientre.- Te amo…- ella le había enseñado esa palabra.- Te amo._

_No miró atrás. No quieres despertar al dragón, ¿verdad? De repente, las estrellas desaparecieron, no había lago, ya no estaba en Vaes Dothrak, a través del cielo azul se extendieron grandes alas y el mundo se incendió. ¡Yo soy el dragón y seré coronado! Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, notó un peso en sus brazos. Rhaegar fue el último dragón, le dijo otra voz. El último dragón, susurró. Sólo estaba ella, y el dragón. Su dragón, negro como la noche, acarició las húmedas y brillantes escamas. Sus ojos eran charcos de magma fundido, y cuando abrió su boca, la llama salió rugiendo, y la abrazo entera._

_Ella se cubrió por inercia, y cuando alzó los brazos el dragón desapareció y de repente, no estaba desnuda, sobre su cuerpo había un vestido blanco como una nube. Su cabello se movía agitado e inmaculado. Estaba en medio de un campo, de pie, advirtió, en un campo de batalla. De repente, como si reventaran una burbuja, comenzó a escuchar gritos horribles, de pánico, terror. El cielo no era más azul, era un mundo naranja, y rojo, y amarillo, opaco con el humo que se alzaba de las brasas chispeantes, el fuego llevándose todo a su paso. Los dragones no plantan árboles. Recuérdalo. Recuerda quién eres, lo que te hicieron ser. Recuerda tus palabras. Hubo un rugido y una sombra sobrevoló sobre ella, una sombra alada, e inmensa. Soy la sangre del dragón, pensó. Si son monstruos, yo también._

_Le pareció que montones de dragones surcaban el cielo. El fuego es mío. Soy Daenerys Stormborn, hija de dragones, novia de dragones, madre de dragones, ¿no lo ves? ¿No ves? Detrás, unas pisadas retumbantes llamaron su atención, dándose vuelta, enfrentó el intruso. Fuego y sangre. Soy una reina._ _Un dragón no es esclavo. Soy de la semilla de Aegon el Conquistador. Detrás había un hombre muy alto, alto y musculoso, con el rostro impenetrable como un escudo. Llevaba anillos de oro en los dedos, campanillas de oro en la trenza larga que le colgaba debajo de la cintura, tenia pantalones de cuero, y un pesado cinturón de oro, lucía el pecho desnudo, pintado con rayas rojas. ¿Está tan lejos de la locura a la sabiduría? En cada mano un arakhs, la sangre chorreando sobre el metal, el mango negro. Tenia las manos expertamente envueltas entre los dedos, bajando por la muñeca y cubriendo su piel hasta los codos. Dile a Drogo que me dio el viento.  Él le sonríe en medio de su barba de plata y el corazón le da un vuelco._

_El fuego resaltaba su piel cobriza. La larga trenza se ve blanca como la luna en el cielo rojo._

_-Madre.- su voz gruesa, varonil y desconocida le hizo temblar hasta los huesos. Vio el orgullo ardiendo en orbes violetas, sus ojos, en él._

_Daenerys se congeló en su lugar, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su mandíbula colgando floja. Veloz como el viento cabalga, y tras él su khalasar cubre la tierra, hombres incontables, los arakhs les brillan en las manos. Fiero como la tormenta será este príncipe. Príncipe._

_-Rhaego… Mi bebé.- ella se tambaleo, las manos temblando como hojas a sus costados.- Mi hijo._

_Sus enemigos temblarán ante él, las esposas de los que se le enfrenten llorarán lágrimas de sangre y se desgarrarán las carnes. Las campanas de su pelo anunciarán su llegada, y los hombres de leche en las tiendas de piedra temerán su nombre. Detrás de él se paró el dragón negro, y gruñó hacia ellos, llamándola. Un hombre pelinegro sobre un semental rojo lo escudó cuando el dragón extendió su ala para escalar, esperando por su madre a reaccionar. El príncipe cabalga, y será el semental que montará el mundo. ¡Rhaego! gritaron. ¡Rhaego, Rhaego, Rhaego!_

_-Móntate, vuela, madre.- le dijo señalando a su padre con el arakh sangriento, Drogon esperando por ella.- El dragón tiene tres cabezas, levántate alto, luchemos. Poniente será tuyo._

_Mi hermano Rhaegar era un gran guerrero, mi sol y estrellas. La tierra se sacudió con dos aterrizajes, su Rhaegal y Viserion grandes como montañas, lava escurriéndose de sus fauces abiertas como un río. Dany sintió su propia sangre ardiendo debajo de su piel, saboreo la palabra queriendo surcar en su garganta. Dracarys._

_\- Así es Madre, vuela._

_Murió antes de que yo naciera. Ser Jorah dice que fue el último de los dragones. Hubo un horrible sonido de rasgadura y el crepitar de un gran fuego. Un gran dolor le arrancó un grito, y sintió que su piel se abría, y voló... El dragón está despierto._

_Lleva tiempo estándolo._

_Si ellos son monstruos, entonces yo también._

Se despertó de un saltó, y cayó en el suelo frío, sus músculos chocando contra el piso hicieron eco en el cuarto oscuro. Jadeando pesadamente se movió a la mesa cercana y palmeo sobre la superficie tirando todo lo que estaba arriba. Tomó el espejo y lo apretó duramente entre sus dedos hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Observó ojos violetas, grandes y sorprendidos devolviéndole la mirada, su aliento empañando la imagen. Su rostro se agrietó y las lágrimas se derramaron, indetenibles. Sollozó, y llevo una mano pálida a su cabeza, acarició su cuero cabelludo, sus dedos finos y femeninos solamente tocaron mechones de plata suave y reluciente que caían a la altura de sus cejas, estaba tan corto a como él lo había conocido.

Su pecho se apretó y su corazón gritó _, sólo hubo dolor._ Sus lágrimas no se evaporaron esta vez, sollozo y apretó su mano contra su estomago plano, palpando un vientre vacío. Vacía. Marchita, tiró el espejo a la pared. Crack. Seca. Recordó al hombre que su hijo se habría convertido _. Se despertó con el sabor de las cenizas en la lengua._ Recordó que no los tenía, no volvería a sentir los ojos de su Drogo enlazados a los suyos; no volvería a sentir sus besos; su calor, su piel; jamás volvería a escuchar su voz.

Tampoco recuperaría a Rhaego, ya casi parecía no recordar sus patadas en su vientre, lo fuerte que había sido, cuan orgulloso habría hecho a su padre.

Un chillido la saco de su mente, los tres dragones volaron hasta la mesa, mirándola a ella con ojos curiosos.

Sus doncellas arremolinadas a unos metros de la cama, gimieron preocupadas, llamándola una y otra vez.

Dany apretó su mano sobre el vientre _, y asintió._ No volverían a verla débil, ella era una Khaleesi, princesa de Dragonstone, hija del Dragón. Los dragones no lloran. Se levantó, secando cada rastro de lagrimas de su rostro, sus ojos violeta tornándose firmes, como su esposo la había transformado, no se debilitaría, por él.

_Si vuelvo la vista atrás, estoy perdida._

**Author's Note:**

> Los kudos son muy bien recibidos.  
> Deje uno cuando haya terminado.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
